


In My Dreams

by Scarlet_Sorrows



Series: In my Dreams [1]
Category: Anastasia (1997)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Inspired by Anastasia (1997 & Broadway), M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Sorrows/pseuds/Scarlet_Sorrows
Summary: A girl with no name and no memories, but these...Blood splattering against the window, a foggy silhouette of a nurse calling for her, an old voice whispering"Meet me in, Pavi."Scarrlet Stanwick is an assassin living in post revolution Veloria. Ever since she woke up ten years ago in that hospital, she looked hard and wide for work and survival. Then she gets taken under the wing of the king of Veloria's underground.It's basically Anastasia with a twist. Hope you enjoy!
Series: In my Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824214





	In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! These posts will be somewhat edited to the best of my gramar ability, but they will all be a part of my zero draft for this story. I'm just pouring words onto the page so it won't be the best or most polished, but I hope you enjoy what I have. :-)

Her movement was fluid as she jumped from one rooftop to the next. Muscle memory kept her going as she was looking for him- the whore she was assigned to take. Sneaking behind chimneys, she kept herself purely invisible. The boy had no clue that anyone was after him. Greyson Flemings, the whore being paid by her employer's wife to warm her bed while her husband was away until two weeks ago. The whore got a letter from her employer saying to stay away from his wife. But the boy was young and naive. Clearly new to this business. His emotions got in the way of him. He kept returning, declaring his love to his mistress. Stupid little boy. 

He was an easy target to follow, too far into his own head to think about his surroundings. She waited until he reached the front door, watched him slide the letter through the slot, and walk away. It was time for her to make a move. She carefully crouched down and held herself steady down the drain pipe. She landed silently on the cobblestones of the alley. The same alley he took every night to get back to his housing with Madam Splindora. He would never make his way back. She heard him coming quickly through the alley but she was quicker. In a matter of seconds, she was there with a knife to his throat pinned against the back wall of The House of Wolves. 

He began to scream but she covered his mouth, "Any last words? Thoughts maybe? Good thing you were able to get her that last letter."

Tears ran down his face and onto her leather gloved hands. She didn't care. He tried to struggle but she was stronger than him. In a solid movement the knife slid across his throat and she dropped him to the ground. He let out large breaths trying to get in the air. It would do no good. He tried crawling away, but she was a step ahead of him. She pulled the ax from its place on her back and she chopped off his right hand. He let out a breathy shriek that didn't hold much volume. 

"Trying to run will only make this worse dear," sh whispered in his ear. He stopped and laid there on the ground. Given up. She then decided that she was impatient, and took the ax over her head. In a clean sweep his head was rolling further down the alley. She pulled the sack from her side and retrieved the head. Then made her way to pull the top from the sewer drain. Grabbing the foot, she dragged the body further into the alley. She stripped him, then pushed the body through the hole. She put the clothes in her sack and straightened up. 

"If you're that sloppy again Rougen will not be pleased." she was still able to make out his muscled arms in the darkness. 

"Maybe Rougen should take one of his young men to bed, then he won't be so picky. What are you doing here Ander?" they walked in the shadows of the city back streets. Not looking at each other, not daring to raise their voices over a whisper. 

"Once you drop off that head and burn those clothes, Mr. Picky wants to speak with you." Of course he did. He always interrogated her after her lone missions. She owed him half of her payment anyway.

"Tell him I'm tired."

"He'll break into your room again Scarlet. Why can't you just speak with him?"

There were plenty of reasons. For one she was tired and wished to shower the blood off of her before she spoke to anyone else. Two, she was ready to eat anything that was edible. And three, it was hard for her to get out of character. She wished to be herself again before conversing with anyone else.

"Fine I'll do it."

He nodded once and turned down the next corner. Scarlet Stanwick pulled up her hood and sped down the streets into the early hours of the morning.


End file.
